The Legend of Zelda: Across the Timeline
by Dyrezz
Summary: Everyone knows the individual stories of Legend of Zelda, but does anyone know exactly how they're all connected, from the creation of Hyrule to the Hero of Time. This story is going to begin from the start of the Zelda Timeline, and will continue all the way down until the end of the timeline.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: all rights to the Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo. This story is for entertainment and stylistic practice purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. If an original character is mentioned a notice will be mentioned at the top of the Chapter.

**_Introduction_**

This is a huge project of mine, and it should have a quick introduction. This is my first fanfiction project I've been advised to try by several of my friends. They think that If I can accomplish this project, that I should be able to write my original novels without any difficulty.

What this project is, is a complete novelization of the Zelda franchise from the beginning - and I mean Creation Story beginning, prior to Skyward Sword - all the way to the split in the timeline, and down the three individual timelines.

I am well aware that this will be a long strenuous story, but I do hope that you will all like this project. This story is going to be referencing other sources in order to establish a strong story from the beginning to the end. I will also be using theories in Zelda to make an interesting story as well.

In a final note due to design, I will be making a few modifications to the story, to connect the timelines together. I will also be changing a bit of the stories to make the stories a bit more interesting and unique, that way it's not the same-style of story repeated over and over and over...and over again.

I would like to finally give two shout-outs before getting started into this story: LightWorldMidna and Zeldamaster8472. You both have strongly influenced this project, although only one of you actually know me. I would still like to thank both of you; LightWorldMidna, your skyward sword story is really good, and has strongly influenced many future chapters to this story. Zeldamaster8472, your Ocarina of Time novelization is really inspirational and I hope that, one day, this project will be just as good as yours.

And now, without further delay, the first chapter:

**_Prologue_**

_First_

_there was nothing_

_far below from where_

_the Three Goddesses beheld._

_An empty embodiment of Chaos clashing_

_with the hollow epiphany of Destruction._

_Sorrow beseeched the Three_

_who, above all, upheld the rights to rule_

_and descended upon_

_the Chaos and Destruction._

_Din_

_with her strong flaming arms_

_cultivated the land and_

_created the red Earth._

_Nayru_

_poured her wisdom_

_into the earth_

_and gave the Spirit of Law_

_to the world._

_Farore_

_with her rich soul created_

_all life that_

_would uphold the Law._

_The Three brought together_

_a sacred realm_

_where the good is free,_

_and upon their ascent_

_back to the heavens, they left_

_a symbol forever known_

_for it's power, wisdom and courage._

_The Triforce._


	2. Chapter One: Among Men

The clashing of metal against metal echoed in the air. Vibrant noises that seemed to be endless sounded between those locked in battle. The demons around the men were greater in number; all the same, the war between them seemed to have gone on forever.

All around these few brave warriors, the sounds of swords and clubs showed that neither man or bokoblin would untether from battle. The battle raged on as both sides fall from fatal wounds. It ended with the swing of the heavy sword that cuts through the Bokoblin's body.

There was a moment of silence.

"Victory!" cried out one of the wiser warriors. His facial hair concealed most of his face, hiding bruises and battle scars below. Age was not a quality that blessed him. An early development of wrinkles and greying of his beard and hair decorated what little features his mud-encrusted tunic did not conceal. His stamina had been brought to a sudden stop with fatigue and exhaustion from the battle they had fought and won, "Today we have victory!"

All the men cheered and celebrated, except for two of them in the crowd. The first was a man who was well endowed in armor. His sword and armor were unstained, unlike the weapons and tunics of the knights who surrounded him. His features appeared to be of a well-rested man - he stood without weariness, his sword unsheathed, his eyes were wide open - compared to the tired men. The stance of dominance was fitting for the Lord Dagianis.

The other man did not celebrate was youthful. Though the fabric of his tunic were originally green, it was hard to see the colour with the layers of mud, blood and the wastes of war on top of it. What used to be the young man's cape was left tattered and blowing in the wind.

Link felt distraught over this victory. There was no taste of glory in merely defending their city; there was no progress, no gain, only survival until the next wave of bokoblins swarmed into their city again. If they wanted to win this war, they would have to face the Demon King.

But Lord Dagianis was a coward in golden armor.

Link looked over the expanse of the silencing battlefield. The men had all calmed from their triumphant cries and were finally taking notice of their fallen brethren. Some pulled themselves away from the sight towards the city, unable to look at those who had passed on. Others remained, either weeping feverishly over their lost friends and family, or silent at the shock of the sight. "Your passing will not be the end, but a new beginning with the Gods," his face was solemn as he addressed the deceased.

"Link, we are returning to the city!" the voice of a familiar friend made his call as the a younger man walked past. His attire was no different from link's, however the fabric was originally brown to begin with, so the wastes didn't make much of a difference. The boy strolled with his blood-stained sword sheathed in it's scabbard against his thigh. His face was dry and riddled with flecks of wastes - he had seen better days - but his bright smile didn't change, "Join us, we have to celebrate!"

"Go on ahead Noland," Link gave a half-hearted smile to the brown-haired boy, "I'll meet you there,"

Noland failed to catch any signs of Link's sorrow, and nodded as he continued to march with the other knights and Lord Dagianis. Link was left behind with the few others who remained.

Among them was the man who first cheered their glory, standing beside an unrecognizable corpse. In silence, he said a farewell, and then turned to Link with a sodden expression. The two took a moment of silence for the dead before returning with the remaining knights.

"Death is not something that even knight's are prepared to embrace," the comfort of Link's words rose the older man's cheekbones; possibly a slight smile, "Was he related to you, Takao?"

"He was my cousin. A brave knight," Takao mumbled, "fought the valiant battles,"

"There are other battle's worthy to be called 'valiant'," Link bitterly disputed. It wasn't the kindest words Link could've used, but it was the truth.

Takao nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought you would say," He shook his head. His facial hair made it difficult to not if he was smiling or not. "He didn't deserve to meet his end here,"

Link turned away; it was another truth that hit every knight eventually - that the battlefield was not a place to die, but to survive and endure - but he didn't vocalize this thought, he too was a knight that just took orders like Takao and Noland, and those nameless who died out on the battlefield in the name of Lord Dagianis.

The two entered the city - although, it could just be compared to a village - and passed townsfolk who were ecstatic and welcomed them back. They were offered food, although Takao was the only who accepted and said his thanks. Link was too busy watching some kids playing around with wooden sticks like they're fighting invisible monsters. That's not a game for kids to play, Link's thoughts were interrupted with Takao shaking him back into reality.

"We're almost there," he smiled pointing to a large tent-like building.

* * *

They entered the Bazaar, which was exactly like it's name would tell, bizarre. There wasn't much here to offer in terms of food, but the stalls offered many things for the knights who've returned: arrows for their quivers, resharpening of their swords, and repairs for their shields. There were stalls with strange brews made out of the essences of the earth; strange potions and elixirs to revitalize their bodies. The back of the bazaar was the only place to get anything resembling food, and it wasn't much. A tavern that was hosting the return of the city's finest men. The scent of recently opened ale and spirits filled the bazaar quickly with the resonance of laughter in celebration.

Link and Takao easily spotted their group celebrating, mostly because Noland was enjoying himself by chugging the largest mug of ale served. The young knight was barely capable of standing. He leaned to one side against a giant man.

The tall man sat there without really acknowledging the drunken youth as he held his herbal-scented concoction from the potion stall. His face was well aged in contrast to his age. He was supposedly older than Takao, but he had definitely aged differently - if better - than the blonde knight in fallow tunic. He sat there sipping from his drink; the red liquid staining his upper lip.

Sitting across the table was another old man who was passed out with the smell of alcohol emitting on his breathe. His hair was tangled and stuck together by bloodstains and dried dirt and wastes. He bared similar qualities to the patient man - similar greyness of hair and height and age - in comparison to the everyone else.

"Aron, Crevan" Noland hiccuped without a care in the world, "You should've… should've seen Link out on the field. As fierce as a lion, he was!" he cheered, turning towards the blurred colors walking towards the table and raised his mug.

'Slow down with the drinking, kid," Takao took away the mug Noland was swinging about. He sat Noland down before the kid ended up hurting himself, or someone around him.

"Leave some for everyone else," the man who was still awake averred. The conscious knight was Aron, and the other knight -who was lying unconscious- was Crevan.

Link sat down with Takao to be among friends. There was an untouched cup of ale before him; he was debating whether or not Nolad knew of this cup's existence, or if Aron or Crevan guarded it until he arrived. He didn't feel like taking a drink and celebrating like Noland was.

"A lone...a lone knight to fight off those three… three demon's at once!" Noland announced in alcoholic joy. "An only making off with nothing but a tear to his tunic!" he raised his hand that used to contain his drink and downed nothing but air in the attempt to have another swing of ale. Link smiled at his friend's praise.

"What about you, kid" Takao spoke up, he was smiling widely, and clearly hiding his sorrows of his cousin behind walls of happiness, "you took on that armored behemoth alone. When it swung it's giant club at you, i thought you would be sent flying and broken," he chuckled as he talked about Noland fighting one of the moblin's from the battle.

"It's easier if you're younger,"

"And smaller," Aron pitched in. The entire crew laughed, but only Takao and Noland drank their spirits; Link still didn't take a sip of his ale, Crevan was still passed out, and Aron was drinking his heart potion. They continued to talk about their battles against the hordes of demons. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation, Noland was out as cold as Crevan was.

Link didn't talk much about the war. He was lost in thought over the cowardice of their king.

Defending the people is one thing, but we're losing. Our strength is dwindling while the demons continue to increase in numbers. We'll be overrun if we stay idle. Link swirled the liquid in his cup. silent.

"Link? Hey Link!" Aron's voice boomed. His hand hitting Link's back startled the knight back to the present. "You haven't said a thing the whole evening, what are you thinking about that would take you away from celebrating the victory?"

"It's nothing," Link mulled, he gave a weak smile that Aron saw right through.

"No, something is bothering you, what is it?"

Link was silent, thinking about what to say to the two who would obviously hear him. "We're not any closer to defending the Land of Hylia, or defending ourselves," Aron and Takao looked at link with furrowed brows and silent glares.

"What are you talking about, we just wiped out an entire army of the Demon King," Aron announced. The other knights cheered loudly, Everyone around them took a long silence as they chugged their ales and spirits.

"We wiped out an army, but they'll be back, stronger and larger than the last." Link's eyes narrowed, "they did that this time, they'll do it next time," His table was quiet - the only ones who were paying attention to Link's words - and they nodded in agreement. He leaned back, glad that some knights here were actually smart enough to realize what they should actually be accomplishing in battle. Of course, Crevan and Noland were both passed out to hear.

* * *

Link and the others were too distracted to have noticed a rather shady-looking man eavesdropping on their conversation. The man was wrapped up in a dark cloth to hide all of his features. A dark skinned being - revealed by a pointed nose that appeared in the light - who seemed isolated from the knights. He didn't seem to have an interest in interacting with anyone. He actually looked like he was asleep.

"Dagianis has to realize that staying here and defending is going to get everyone killed, If we were to go after the Demon King now while his armies are thinned from the last battle we have a chance," Link seemed to be confident in his speech. Aron and Takao were nodding in agreement to his idea.

The shadowed man stood and left the bazaar.

No one took notice of his absence.


	3. Chapter Two: Her Grace

She stood atop a mountain of demons she defeated with her sword. Her breathing deepd from the exhaustion that the battle had left . No one was left alive, except for her and her greatest opponent. Her usual snow-white dress - that would blow wild and free in the wind - was stained with the blood from the demons she stood upon. She descended to the ground, glaring at the other that stood defiantly before her.

"You are certainly stronger than you appear, Hylia," the being taunted Hylia's stamina with a shallow, dark voice, "Truly, this is why the Gods chose you to defend their sacred power," the being stood with fiery prowess. He held a large black sword in his strangely scaly hand. He wore no boots or armor; his lower body was wrapped in a cloth that was as black as death's robes. His scalp was encased in flaming locks.

"The reason the Gods chose me was because they know I won't lose to forces like you," Hylia exclaimed, swinging her sword is a strong slash to cut at the monster before her. The two blades collided with each other.

The being showed little effort in blocking each strike Hylia swung. There was no doubt in her mind that this is the confidence that leads the foul demons, and that his strength is what makes him the Demon King, Demise. He gave Hylia a shallow smile as he avoided the thrust of her sword. He didn't take the opportunity to split Hylia in two; he still needed her to reveal the location of the Goddesses' golden power.

Hylia tried to take advantage of the unrequited kindness, as she continued to swing her holy sword at him. Her blade became heavy and hung low.

"Losing your strength Goddess?" Demise gave a toothy grin and reached for her neck. He ringed his entire fist around the woman's small neck. He raised her high, suffocating what little air she had out of her. "Where is it?"

Her vision blurred. Her ears rung and thumped with the sounds of her heartbeat. She was at the end of the battle. He was too powerful to be defeated by the Goddess. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as the last sliver of air left her lips.

A loud, strange noise bursted in from the silence of Demise's near victory. He released his dying deity to guard against a large red creature. Hylia's eyes couldn't register the shape of the creature - her vision drained of sight - but she knew exactly what the creature was. It took her remaining strength to stand again. The creature steadied itself for Hylia to climb onto it's back as they took to the skies. She could hear Demise screaming in pure rage as the large red creature flew off with his prize.

Hylia could feel the unsteady flight of the large bird-creature she rested on. Her fingers were barely capable of holding onto the red feathers of the giant bird.

"Thank you Loftwing," She smiled weakly, resting her head on the large bird's back. Loftwing, the bird of the gods, didn't respond to Hylia's recognition. His flight grew gentle as the distance between him and Demise. His focus was more on escaping the Demon King rather than on his passenger. As the air grew silent, Hylia's eyes fluttered to sleep. She was too exhausted to stay awake. The last thing her eyes saw was the large full moon in the skies above. a melancholy sight indeed.

* * *

The skies were starting to phase to an orange-blue of the early dawn. The dawn was beautiful from the place where Hylia slept. The ground was cold, and sturdy; the properties of finely-carved stone. When her eyes began to open, they were gazing towards the stone structure. The carving and stonework was familiar to her. She gave a faint sigh of relief, knowing that she was in a place of sanctuary.

The crimson loftwing was perched on the side of the statue, eyeing the regal woman with narrow, curious eyes. When the Goddess stood, the large bird straightened and smoothed his feathers. He presented himself to appear worthy to be in the presence of Her Grace.

She leaned up slowly. There was a tinge of pain as she ran her fingers gracefully along her neck. She looked over to the crimson beast with a kind smile, "Thank you Loftwing, you have saved me from a horrible fate," she stood and took in her surroundings.

She was at the Temple of Hylia; a man-crafted shrine built in her name, for humans to pray to her. There was a small city built nearby with a large castle at it's hightest point; it was visible from the hands of the Statue of the Goddess. They were surrounded by a thicket, far from the fields where she battled with Demise.

"Goddess Hylia," a deep voice emitted from the loftwing, "I am grateful that you are alive and well, please forgive that I could not fly as gracefully with you, I had to make a swift escape,"

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness, You have nothing to apologize for," Hylia bowed to the Loftwing, who returned the gesture; His feathers matched the same colors as the morning skies. "We are near Faron," the goddess mentioned, hearing the sounds of the distant springs where, as the human's foretold, a fearsome spirit of the Goddess presides.

Although the air wasn't dry, it was riddled with the scent of the dead.

"Loftwing, what has happened here?" Hylia's voice was level, but it was obvious that she was horrified by this smell.

"I am afraid, Goddess Hylia, that the hands of the Demon King have reached farther than what might've been anticipated,"

She turned to the loftwing. Her gaze was confident. "Take me down, loftwing," she commanded. The grazing of the wind - and her words - were sharp and direct. The crimson bird took flight without question.

* * *

Lord Dagianis wandered through the forest towards the nearby temple with great strides. He went there seeking guidance from the young woman who stays there. He strutted into the temple grounds, with his clunky boots smashing against the stone floor. There was no sign of anyone.

"Why do you disrespect this temple, Lord?" a shadow stalked up behind Dagianis. He jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. Quick to recover, he chuckled wholesomely. "What can the servant of the Goddess do for the Lord of the city?" she asked, walking around to pass the lord and enter his sight.

"I seek guidance," he stood straight and stared at this shifty-looking servant. She walk foward in long and silent steps. Her strangely blond hair was tied into a beaded braid that swung in front of her face. The emblem of her clothes was something that was a rare sight; the symbol of the shadow folk, the Sheikahs. The two stood in the silence of the temple, the rising sun sent kisses of light through the rooftop windows. They stood like statues until Dagianis cleared his throat, seeing that the servant wants to know more, "I seek guidance for my men. We recently survived an assault from the Demon King's armies, but we still hide in fear. I want them to know that this age will end, what am I to say to them with confidence?"

The Sheikah stood by the large stone doors. She watched as the man in armor walked to the center of the room. She gave him a stern look. "I cannot give you what you seek, for I do not have the gift of sight."

"Then you are as useless to me as this temple," Dagianis announced. There was a split second before the lord felt the cold plate of a firmly held dagger against his neck. It took him a minute to realize that the Sheikah stood in front of him with the weapon against him, she had a cold expression on her face.

"This temple has more to offer than a human like you could ever understand,"

The two of them stood like this until the door to the temple's courtyard and the Statue of the Goddess creaked open. The Sheikah retracted her dagger to investigate who has entered the temple. Her eyes went wide as she dropped to her knew to mutter poetic blessings.

Dagianis turned to understand the servant's strange reaction. His gaze met a beautiful woman; her dress was covered in blood and wastes. It made him question why a beauty such as her would be covered in such filth. The question was resolved when he realized that who it was that was approaching. The white Goddess, Hylia.

He too took one knee and bowed his head in respect to Her Grace.

"Impa," Hylia shone a smile, "I am glad to see you are well, and safe here."

The servant raised her head and returned the smiled, "It is because of your blessing that I still live, I thank you Goddess. Does your arrival mean that the Demon King met his end?"

"No, he still wanders these lands," She turned to see the human bowing to her. Impa took immediate notice to her curiosity.

"This human here seeks a resolve for his men, who have faced the Demon King's armies. I pray that you may-"

"You have fought to protect this land from falling?" Hylia interrupted her servant, watching the man in armor.

Dagianis was startled by Hylia's direct interaction with him, "I lead my men to battle, but we defend those in our city who cannot fight from the monsters," his brow furrowed, questioning why Hylia would state they were protecting the land, when they had to protect themselves.

Hylia was silent for a moment, "You're seeking resolve. You may tell your men to rest easy, the hero among them will rise to save them from this age of sorrow, and aid in the defeat of the Demon King," she announced. The Lord grew a huge smile across his face.

"Goddess, I am pleased to let them know this, and will await the Demon King on the field of battle!" Excited to give this news to his men, he turned and went towards the main doors of the temple.

"I feared you might misunderstand," Hylia quickly called behind the Lord. His hand froze to the doorknob. "You may lead your men, but you do not show the qualities of the hero that I speak of. I am sorry if my words had mislead you," she watched the human as he said nothing and left.

She turned to Impa, "I am in need of new clothes," she held to her dress with the obvious troubles she was in. The servant lead the goddess to the back of her temple, to aid in resolving her recently risen conflict.

* * *

Dagianis was furious from the words that Hylia had just spoken to him. His face was red and his boots crushed stones in as he stomped down the path from the temple. "How can you disgrace a lord like that!" the air echoed with his voice when the temple was no longer in view. "I am the hero for my men! I will lead them to a prosperous and peaceful land! You are foolish to say that I cannot be the hero my people seek!"

His rage passed after finally declaring his rant. When his eyes fixed on where he was, he was relieved to see that he was at the edge of the city. A shady-looking man was walking towards him, wrapped up in a black cloak and hiding his face. Dagianis recognized that this shifty-looking man was a servant in his castle; more accurately, a castle rat that would tell him the secrets that were only whispered behind his back.

"Deacon, you seem to be going somewhere in a hurry," Dagianis announced, startling the servant.

"Lord Dagianis, I was just on my way to find you," The rat squeaked. He gave a low bow that caused his cloak to cover up more of his face than some would say be impossible. "I have to report that your knights speak in mumbles nowadays; their words do not praise your honor either,"

Dagianis felt his guts twist in his body. First, the Goddess had to disgrace his name as lord, and now his knights speak blasphemously behind his back. His face turned red as he wanted to yell more and exert his rage. "What is it that these knights say?" He ground his teeth together, holding together what little composure her had.

"He, my lord, speaks sour of your leadership. He says that you will lead them to death and that staying in the city will lead to their end. He believes that they should go fight against the Demon King rather than stay within the protection of the city,"

The Lord's eyes went wide at the last thing Daecon said. A knight wants to fight the Demon King, and bring them out of this age of darkness. He felt the Goddess's words phrophesized instantly. No, I am to be the hero that will have his name praised, not this knight, Dagianis thought.

"Who speaks these words among the knights?"

Daecon's head rose slightly from below his black cloak. Deep yellow eyes peirced from below the shadows. the dark skin of his face pulled back in a twisted grin. He only had to say the one name to his master; the name of one of the most honored knights and captains in his army of men: "Link, my Lord,"

* * *

**_Original Character Alert_****: Daecon is a character that is not mentioned in the Skyward Sword Manga or game; he differs from the characters i named Noland, Takao, Crevan, and Aron in that this character isn't visually seen in the manga. The characters representing Noland, Takoa, Crevan and Aron can be seen on page 26 from the link provided. Daecon doesn't appear in this manga (neither does Lord Dagianis, but he is mentioned, which does not make him an original character).**

**Daecon's name comes from the Greek work Diakonos, meaning "servant". His appearance is suppose to share the same characteristics as the Gerudo's. I hope everyone is catching the relation between this man and Link compared to the other men who also bare these characteristics. I am well aware that Demise is the 'start' of Ganondorf's evil, but in a twist to the tale, Daecon is the start of the physical form of the Gerudo Thief.**

**In the Era of the Goddess Hylia, Deacon* is a servant compared to Link's knighthood; in the Sky Era, Groose is a buff student compared to Link's thin structure; in the Era of the Hero of Time, Ganondorf is a king of the Gerudo and Link is a child. This is followed by Ganondorf becoming the dark king of Hyrule with Link being a young teen that no one has seen before. If you notice the relationship between these two characters are switching as the Era progress. This is a purposeful design choice and I hope you all like it**

**Skyward Sword Manga - Source #1**

**I would also like to take this time to go over the name choices for the other four knights that are known to Link as Noland, Takao, Aron and Crevan.**

**Noland's name originally comes from the statement of the land of Hyrule. During the Era of the Goddess Hylia, the land doesn't have an official name. The men also referring to the surface as "Land of Hylia" and not a specific name. Noland is named after this idea that the surface has no name and therefore it's called "no land".**

**Takao is a japanese name meaning "respectful hero" or "respectful male". I chose this name for this character because a knight is generally respected by the citizens, and Takao is one character that stands for respect among the knights. Sorry if he hasn't been portrayed enough to demonstrate that.**

**Aron is a variant form of Aaron, which has a variety of forms. Two out of three of the definitions to the name translates to "Mountaineer" or "A high Mountain". This gives Aron his height compared to the other knights. As for the third translation, being "light", I took that name to the idea that Aron's character should be pure. Instead of having the knight celebrate with ale like his comrades, he is celebrating with a heart potion from the bazaar.**

**Finally, Crevan's name is Irish meaning Fox. Though this name isn't made apparent just yet, his name is very relevant to the characteristic. We'll get more into Crevan's character before the end of this "arc" in the story.**

**I hope that you are enjoying these beginning chapters, there is a lot more to go through, so stay tuned.**


End file.
